


Too far too close

by Fandomnetwork



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnetwork/pseuds/Fandomnetwork
Summary: AU where Adil and O’Hara are rather close.Literally, just me service cause I am the author and I am a sucker for friendship and men talking their feelings out okay?!





	Too far too close

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people,
> 
> I don't even know how to title a book so fuck me okay?
> 
> Anyways, is it just me or do you guys ever just talk about Hamilton and then pause and think, "Which one am I even thinking of?"
> 
> Like, am I just stupid?
> 
> Does that even make sense?
> 
> Anyways feedback is really appreciated and so are the comments! 
> 
> Thanks,   
> Tessa =)

Adil smiled at Joe, taking the drink he had in his hand and gulping it down before placing a finger on his lips in a shushing motion. Joe grinned back at him, his cheeks bright red and his eyes happy. Advil turned around grabbing the bottle of whisky and filling Joe’s glass.

“I am happy for you, Mr O’hara” Adil said, giving him a cheesy grin, Joe’s grin widened for a moment before his face turned serious. 

“Adil…I must ask you something. And I would appreciate you being honest with me…” Joe looked away for a moment before looking up at Adil expectantly. 

“Yes of course” 

“Do you think this will work out? Between me and Emma?” 

“I think,” Adil paused waiting for Joe to look up. “I think it will take time for your relationship to develop. It will be hard and her feelings for-“ Adil paused for a second his eyes wide but Joe looked mostly unfazed and so he continued. “for Lord Hamilton will take time to disappear but I must say, Joe. She really like you. And she really likes him too…you know that right?”

Joe’s face scrunched slightly before he grabbed his drink and chugged it down. He turned his face towards Emma who caught his eye and gave him a smile, pausing her conversation with the man in front of her momentarily, before turning her attention back to the man in front of her. 

Joe turned back to Adil. 

“Yeah…” He gulped, his throat slightly choked up. “Yeah, I do…”

Adil smiled at him softly, his eyes sympathetic as he turned his gaze towards Toby. Adil let his gaze linger on the man for a second, his lips twitching as he tried to hide his smile. 

“You love him don’t you?” Adil froze for a second, slowly moving his gaze to Joe. Joe was studying him with careful eyes but there was no judgement in his face. Adil shrugged with a small smile before busying himself by making a drink.

He felt Joe’s presence linger as though he wanted to say something before he sighed and stood up. Joe stayed still for a moment before turning around and walking out of the bar.


End file.
